


Winter Rogue

by redbass_baby



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Near Death Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Another Christmas gift for my friend. He'd not seen her in so long and once he has her again, THEY attempt to strip him from her again.





	Winter Rogue

How long had it been since he’d seen her face, her snow white skin, her sparkling blue eyes that resembled the deepest, soul moving ocean in all of the nine worlds, her smile that always loved him, the power that leaked from her very pores? How long had it truly been? Loki Laufeyson couldn’t recall the time, yet the memories of her were fresh in his mind. 

 

She came to them long ago when he was a child, 7 years old maybe. She was just a little older than him and his brother. She’d been very sick, her flawless skin dusted black with what looked disease discoloring her skin. He remembered she’d couldn’t even talk, let alone walk, at the beginning of her stay. Her treatment was submergence in a medicinal water that would pull the very toxic out of her. She stayed in Asgard for days until she could function again and the color of her skin returned to normal.

 

After that, he didn’t see her again until she had been given her power over Death entirely. The woman came with the one who had trained her to keep up appearances. She had been beautiful, mysterious, and even mischievous. His heart could never look away from her. All night, he pursued her, danced with her, investigated her, and immersed himself in the powerful woman the sickly little girl had become. He could never get enough, even when she was utilized as a scapegoat for war and they attempted to imprison her. He could never stay angry with her, never turn her away. Her eyes held him still as she cried to him and begged him to believe her. However, he’d been taken from her. Her fire broke loose before she was done in Asgard. He saw firsthand the power locked inside her as those soulless black eyes overtook her own and her pure white dress grew bloody with those killed by her predecessor. She left Asgard’s Army and her mentor’s army with a deep scar of death for crossing her.He’d never seen that kind of power from anyone before, not until now.

 

He didn’t know why she was here, but she was here, standing over him, her hand glowing on his chest. He could see those eyes, sparkling like the waves of the ocean glittering in the sunlight case from a star, her skin so soft and flawless like fresh snow. He’d never seen her more beautiful. 

 

“Love…less…” He spoke in a voice he could barely use. It shocked him to hear his own voice like that. He couldn’t remember what happened. He winced at the pain that surged in his chest and she shushed him.

 

“Don’t speak, Loki, you’re injured.” She spoke in a voice he’d only heard calling his name in his dreams.

 

However, he never heeded her words and spoke again, “Love… less… you… came back…”

 

Her eyes are more stern with him as he looked up from her work. “Loki… please, you bleed with every syllable. I don’t want to lose you… again…” He finally stopped and laid there. However, he reached up to her in his state of amnesia. His fingers, cold and clammy, grazed her soft, warm skin. It was just like his dreams. His thumb grazed over her lips as she worked tirelessly on him until his wound was healed over with new skin.

 

The winter breeze brushed her body, making her tremble slightly under his touch as her silken hair fluttered around her face. Her eyes were exhausted now, as if, healing him had drawn more energy than she’d anticipated. The smile that had spread along his face fell.

 

Before he knew it, he’d been drawn up into her arms, hugged to her chest and kissed on the lips with a passion and fire he’d not felt in years, not since the ball years ago. 

 

“Loki…” That voice was full of need, distress, and longing. It was a voice of a woman who’d dreaded every second she’d been torn away from him, be it by force or by duty itself. It was a voice to would often repel men of earth, but to those that could truly love her inside and out, her pure heart and her monster, that voice would rock their world to the core. It did that very thing to him. 

 

Their arms tangled around each other, gripping tighter than they have ever before, never wanting to let go for fear of losing each other again. “Loveless…” Her voice was whispered in the cold winter air. He shifted his weight over her and pushed her to the floor, he now realized was there, while he occupied her lips again. They were lost in their own world in this home she hid him in while she healed him. They were disconnected from everything to make their own heat in the cold air that swept the rooms, to make his dreams reality and hear her voice sing again.

 

Until a sharp blade cut the air around them burying its glittering shaft inside of her body, the flesh tearing to reveal blood as beautiful as her exterior as it leaked out of her and began to poll around her before she could heal herself incredibly slowly. Loki panicked for the first time in a long time, pressing his hand hard against the wound to keep her blood inside of her.

 

“Looks like they finally found me, and know I didn’t follow orders.” She spoke only smiling, even as he tried his hardest to stop the bleeding via freezing her body. “I was supposed to kill you, Loki.” She spoke, looking into his eyes as the ice around her only served as a barrier. She smiled wide as she reached up to his face. “Loki, we could never be together… even if we are the same… My duty…” Hot tears rolled down the side of her face as she finally spoke the words that were her silent truth. “My duty will surely destroy… Loki… remember I’ll never stop loving you even when I can’t fight them and much fight you.” 

 

“No…” He said to hold her face in his bloody hands. “Please, fight them. Stay with me, Loveless.” He spoke trying to infuse his ice with healing to help her own healing. “Please, Loveless.” His eyes showed a concern for her he’d not shown for a long time, not since they tried to kill her and she stood against them. They were a painful green color as his breath shallowed. “Loveless, I don’t want to lose you already.”

 

She reached up to touch his hand. “You won’t lose me, my love.” She then reached to touch his heart. “I’ll be here forever.” Her eyes were growing heady as she looked into his. “I’m glad the last thing I see if the one I’ve never loved more with all my heart.” She spoke as she closed them.

 

Tears pooled in his own and fell on her flawless face that grew colder and colder under his touch. His heart was frozen as he let out a scream and pulled her into his arms, letting himself cry into her dead shoulder, the blade dematerializing from her chest. He held her as tight as he could as everything grew silent around him save for the wind, the cold he could no longer feel. He sat there with her, clinging to her lifeless body for a long time, so long the snow storm creeping in around them began to let its icy rain drift down above them. 

 

He’d never forget that day: December 25th. That day his heart was ripped from him the instant he got it back. That was until he felt something touch the back of his head. When he looked up, tears leaving streaks along his porcelain face, his eyes widened and brightened with surprise. She was trembling, but her eyes were open and her wound was closing under his barrier of ice. She didn’t have to speak for him to know what was going on. Somehow, his magic had worked for her and now she was barely clinging to life again as her healing mixed with him.He held to her to him tightly, his hand rubbing her body to keep her warm as he pulled his cloak off with his other hand and wrapped it around her. A smile replaced his screaming mouth. He didn’t know how, but he was just happy she was alive still. 

 

 

 


End file.
